why I like Rain
by ShadowHeart101
Summary: it's a rainy and Daisuke is board but his boyfriend Dark wants to prove to him that the rain isn't alsways boaring Yoai malexmale leamon no like no read


yay my first fic I'm sooooo happy note i do not own DN Angel or characters i just own the idea also if you don't like malexmale relationships please don't read or flame thanks

Shadow: it only to how long to come up with an idea

me:shut up i can't help that i've got a small mind anyway on with the fic

**Why I like Rain **

Its a rainy day and Daisuke was llying on his bed feeling board because there was nothing

to do.

"sigh I hate the rain there is nothing to do when it rains"

"oh come now the rain isn't that bad"

Daisuke looked up to see his boyfriend leaning against the door wearing nothing but a pair of blue felt his cheeks warm up and could tell that he was blushing for awhile they stood there looking at each other Daisuke looking into Dark's deep purple eyes and Dark looking into Daisuke's strawberry eyes when Daisuke asked.

"Aren't you cold?"

Dark chuckled and said

"alittle why do you have a way to warm me up"

Daisuke smirked and sat up on their bed and patted on the empty space behind him. Dark gave a light laugh and moved away from his spot and walked over to Daisuke and took a seat behind his lover wrapping his arms around Daisukes waist to bring him closer to his chest and his legs on ether side of Daisuke's . Daisuke lended into his lovers warmth and smelling his scent suddenly he felt Darks tongue lick up the side of his neck to his earlobe earning a shiver from Diasuke then Dark whispered in to his ear.

"You know why i like the rain Daisuke"

Dark then licked the inside of Daisuke's ear making the younger boy to moan in pleasure.

"w...why"

Daisuke asked his eyes starting to cloud over with lust and Dark could sense that he new how to turn the boy on and his smile grew wider as he said.

"Because i get to spend the whole day with you"

Dark then grabbed Daisuke and placed him down on the mattress and pressed his lips aganist his lovers lips which Daisuke opened freely to meet the others tongue. They kept into passionate kiss until they needed to depart for air but they didn't stop with their passion Daisuke threw his head backwards giving Dark access to his neck which he didn't pass down. He tackled the side of Daisuke neck leaving a few love bites Dark then stopped and looked down at his lover and smiled wickedly

"Daisuke get up"

Daisuke knew what was coming so he got up and pressed against Darks bare chest and looked back into his lovers purple eyes and asked.

"Is there something you want love?"

"oh i think you know"

Dark said giving a wink Daisuke smiled and started to kiss down Dark's chest until he came to the hem of his jeans he grabbed the zipper with his teeth and pulled it down he then grabbed the top of the jeans and pulled them down along with the boxers Dark gave a moan of relief to Finlay having his shaft free from it's ran his tongue along the shaft earning a moan from the older man he then took the whole of Darks manhood in his mouth deepthrouhting him and sucked on it first slowly and then began to suck harder. Dark was so lost in his own pleasure that he didn't realise his own seed coming in Daisuke's which he swallowed all that Dark gave him and let go of the soften penis. After Dark got his breathing back he pinned Daisuke back onto the bed and pulled off his shirt and pants he took three of his fingers in front of the boys face.

"Suck"

He ordered Daisuke started to suck on Darks fingers and after they were fully coated Dark pulled away and went to Daisuke's entrance and Daisuke started to tense up.

"Just relax it'll soon feel good"

Dark said to try and make Daisuke to relax he then started to push angist the tough ring until his first finger was in and began to stretch the boy he then added another finger and did the same process when he came to his third finger he found the one thing he'd been looking for Daisuke's sweet spot making his younger lover to throw his head back and screamed in finaly decided that Daisuke was ready for the final stage so he took his fingers out making Daisuke whimper at the lost.

"Don't worry something much better will be coming soon"

Dark said as he spat on his hand and rubbed the liquid on his reharden penis he put one of Daisuke's legs on his shoulder and placed himself at his lovers entrance.

"You ready"

Daisuke gave a nod and Dark pushed inside his lover until he was all the in Daisuke gave a scream of pain Dark then leaned down and started to nibble on Daisuke's neck and saying sweet comforting things to try and make him to calm down and after awhile it worked and Daisuke began to rock his hips as a signal that he was pulled and slammed back in hitting Daisuke's sweet spot . All the while Daisuke was moaning louder and louder and sayin Darks name over and over again he could feel his realise rising Dark sensing this began to pump his cock.

"o-oh Da...Dark" Daisuk moaned

"come for me Dai"Dark whispered

Daisuke then spilled his seed over his and Dark chest Dark came soon after spilling his seed inside. Dark stayed inside his young lover for awhile severing the moment before pulling out and flopping on the bed beside Daisuke and brang the boy closer to his chest covering them with the covers he wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and resting his head on top of the others .

"See the rain dose have it's advantages"

Daisuke giggled feeling sleep taking over him.

"Yes i suppose it dose Dark?"

"hmm"

"i love you"

"i love you to now sleep"

With that said they both went to sleep not relizing the rain had stopped

**The End**

**thank for reading please review and comment :)**


End file.
